Eddie House
Edward L. House II (born May 14 1978 in Berkeley, California), commonly referred to as Eddie House, is a point guard for the Boston Celtics. Latest News House has been praised by coach Doc Rivers as having a quick release: “It’s one of the quickest, for sure... It’s Del Curry-ish. Why anyone would have ever questioned whether he should think shoot or pass first, I don’t know.” "http://www.bostonherald.com/sports/basketball/celtics/view.bg?articleid=1132046", The Boston Herald, Mark Murphy. October 23, 2008. __TOC__ Background Statistics College: Arizona State Years pro: 8 Acquired: Signed as a free agent in 2007 2008/2009 salary: $2.65 million Signed through: This season, player option for 2009-2010 Last year's numbers: 7.5 ppg, 1.9 apg, 2.1 rpg in 19 minutes. College career House attended Arizona in Tempe, Arizona where he is the all-time scoring leader with 2,044 points in his career and is the only player to score more than 2,000 points. He and Ike Diogu are the only two Arizona to be named Pac-10 Player of the Year and was the fifth Sun Devil to be voted onto the All-Conference team twice. He is also the career record holder at Arizona State for field goals and steals and set the single-season scoring average record for the school with 23.0 points per game in 1999-2000. In that season, he was named Pac-10 Player of the Week a record-tying four times (matched only by Ed O'Bannon, Chris Mills, and Gary Payton). House set a single-game Arizona State record with a 61-point effort in a 111-108 double-overtime victory against the California California on the road in his senior season. It was also a memorable homecoming of sorts for him, as he had starred in high school for nearby Hayward High School. In the game, House also set a record with 18 made free throws in 19 attempts. House is the first Pac-10 player to notch four 40-point games in one season as he had 61 vs. Cal, 46 vs. San Diego State, 42 vs. Penn State and 40 vs. UCLA. He also posted eight 30-point games that same season and set ASU records in points (736) and points per game (23.0). Also led the team in assists (111) and steals (74), as the 74 steals is tied for second on ASU single-season list. He is one of only three players to average in double figures in four consecutive seasons at Arizona State since it joined the Pac-10 (the others being Reggie Jordan and Charles "Bo" Outlaw). NBA career House was selected by the Miami Heat in the second round (37th overall) of the 2000 NBA Draft. *On November 18, 2005, he scored a career-high 31 points against the Utah Jazz. *On August 1, 2006, he signed a one-year, $1.5 million deal with the New Jersey Nets. *On August 1, 2007, he signed a one-year, $1.5 million deal with the Boston Celtics. *On July 23, 2008, he re-signed with the Celtics on a 2-year, $5.6 million deal, with the second year as player's option. Personal He is the son of Edward and Debbie House and has two brothers, Diallo and Mychal. During his rookie season with Miami Heat in 2000-01, he married professional basketball player Mike Bibby's sister Charlsie. The couple has three sons, Jaelen and twins Kaden and Kalek. Coincidentally, both House and Bibby played for the Sacramento Kings in 2004-05. He likes reading books by David Goines and watching movies, and has an extensive collection of DVDs. He also has two dogs named Passion and Rizzo. Sources Category:Celtics players Category:2007 players Category:2008 players